Falling for the first time
by Tristanlovegood
Summary: Harry, Finds romance with a certain ravenclaw girl. He meets several new people with bone to pick with voldemort but will everything turn out fine when some new people show up. and who is the Black Sheild Legion?
1. Letters In The Dark

The form of Harry potter lay on the cold floor of his bedroom on Pivet Drive. His mind was reeling as the events of the year flipped through his already clouded mind. The raven haired teenager rolled onto his side facing the window holding his stomach. Tears welled up in his emerald eyes and threatened to fall. The young man stood slowly and blinked the tears away in an attempt to keep himself from crying. Turning around he laid uncomfortably down on the small bed in a feeble attempt to hopefully fall asleep. When he heard a sound tap on his window he saw three owls sitting on the window edge.

In the darkness of the room he made his way over to the window to let the owls in. turning slightly as they came in Harry light two candles on the desk that had his books and papers scattered about. The candles cast an eerie illumination in the dimly light room. Harry feed each owl one which Harry recognized as 'Pig' and what seemed to be a hawk a treat and took the letters and they gladly took off into the night. Except for the hawk which lifted its wing and dropped another letter. After pulling a feather, dropping

it on the desk it also took flight and left as well.

Harry sat at the desk and looked through the letters and held up the feather. When he looked at it closely, An image of Luna Writing in the Hogwarts library alone with a quill like the one he was holding came to his mind. Harry glanced at the four letters and there was one from Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. Harry set them down and opened the one from Hermione. Her tidy handwriting

Dear, Harry

How are you doing, I want to remind you that no matter what you have friends that will stick by you. Ron and I are here for you. We want to help you. I'm on vacation with my parents in Paris and will be going to the burrow when I get back. I'm looking forward to seeing you.

Sincerely, Hermione

Harry set the letter down and pulled out some parchment, ink and used the quill that he just received from the hawk to write a hasty reply.

Hermione,

I'm fine, Thanks. Its nice to know that there are people want to stand by me and are willing to be my friends when there is so much risk... I don't want anyone to get hurt.

Harry

After Harry finished his response he sealed it and wrote 'Hermione' on the front of the envelope. Harry picked up the letter from Ron, as

he read...

hey, Harry

Guess what! You can come over to the Burrow in three days! Then we can have fun until the wedding. I really want to show you some new Quiddage strategies developed. Oh yeah, Hermione wanted me to tell you that Ginny is dating Neville and we both think he is a good choice for her... Sorry. Well see you in a few days.

Ron

Harry reaching for a new piece of parchment, dipped his quill and scribbled...

Ron,

I'm looking forward to seeing everyone gathered together for a good reason. I'll be glad to see what you came up with...I miss Quiddage and would like to play again. About Neville and Ginny they do make a nice couple and I'm happy for them. See you soon.

Harry

Harry sealed the letter and wrote 'Ron' on the envelope and picked up the letter from Neville and read...

Hey, Harry,

I just writing to know how you re doing. I will stand by you s a friend. I'm Dating Ginny can you believe it? I never thought I could get her. Well I'll see you at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Neville

Harry pulled a new sheet of parchment and wrote...

Neville,

Congratulations, I'm happy for you and Ginny. Just don't break her heart, she has a nasty temper and can cast the bat bogey hex with the best of them. I'm doing fine, Thanks for asking. Yeah I'll see you at the wedding.

Harry

Upon finishing the letter Harry folded it and sealed it in an envelope with 'Neville' written on the front. Harry picked up the letter and smelled a slight scent of perfume. He saw her perfect writing and smiled.

My Dear Harry

I hope this letter finds you well, but with those terrible death eaters...I hope you get this. I really missed you a lot over this past year, especially the DA meetings you used to hold. I went to Sweden and Norway with papa searching for crumple horn snorkacks and we found them. I have pictures of them I can show you. I've been invited to join the Weasley's for the rest of the summer so I will get to see you at the wedding. Papa has so much to do he said I need to go somewhere. I want to talk to you...Your the only one who I think doesn't think I'm crazy. Even if you do think that I know you talk to me. you are the only one who treats me like a friend... that's more than anyone has ever tried. I'm looking forward to seeing you more than anything. See you soon hopefully. I hope you like my Hawk her name is lily, she can deliver letters to me anywhere.

Love, Luna

Harry smiled and tears rolled down his cheeks. he took out a piece of new parchment, dipped his quill in his ink and quickly wrote back without even thinking about what he was writing.

Dear, Luna

Yes, your letter got to me fine. I missed doing the DA myself and I missed the way we could talk. I'm so glad you were able to find the snorkacks and go on an adventure with your father. I'm so happy you are going to the Burrow, I will be able to talk to you when I get there in three days. I don't think you are crazy. you are the only one I can really talk to. I treat you like a friend because you are a friend. I'm looking forward to seeing you as well. I do like 'Lily'

Love, Harry

Satisfied Harry sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote 'Luna' on the front and set it next to the others. Harry stood up and walked over to the window and took a deep breath. his mind swelled and ebbed like an ocean current as he recalled all of the fond memories he has had with his friends. a cool breeze blew through his window carrying the scent of rain, cut grass, and Lilac. his thoughts stalled as he noticed Hedwig coming back from her hunt. Hedwig landed on the windows edge. Harry turned and picked up the letters and attached them to her leg. She nipped him affectionately and took off into the night. Harry Laid down in the small bed and fell into a deep sleep after clearing his mind.


	2. Love In Dire Need

Harry drifted in his dream floating from one place to another. Images of Harry and his friends were all surrounded by mysterious men and women. They were helping them in what Harry thought was probably the final battle. Harry woke up and looked at the badly beaten alarm clock on his night stand and saw that it was Five in the morning.

Harry sat up in the bed and stretched before standing up and stretching more. When he finished his stretches he gently and quietly sat on the floor and began doing his push ups, sit ups and pull ups. 195...196...197...198...199...200! Finishing his exercises Harry changed into a pair of maroon sweatpants and a white tee-shirt. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow and he wiped it way with the back of his hand. Harry opened the door to his room and silently made his way outside.

Harry stood on the door step and looked up and down the street and the cool breeze that swept down the street was foreboding. The mist that was lingering in the air was heavy and Harry thought of nothing as he took off running in one direction. His wand was securely holstered on his wrist that look like a finely crafted

Black leather bracer. He cleared his mind and practiced his Occlumency and practiced building mental barriers and walls. Harry was smiling while he was running and heard none to the sounds coming from the home he just left moments ago.

Harry welcomed the changes in scenery as he was running. No matter how hard he tried to keep his mind clear he just couldn't get a certain Silver eyed Ravenclaw girl out of his mind. Smiling as he thought about her he began to feel the fatigue catching up to him. He stopped in a muggle playground and park. He took a seat on a swing and just felt that he needed to let go of some emotional baggage. Harry looked at the watch on his wrist and he began to run back to the house that was almost as inviting as the Cruciatus curse. Harry couldn't shake the felt that feeling that something terrible has gone wrong.

When Harry made it to the home he was forced to share with the Durselys, He quietly opened the door and slipped into his bedroom and grabbed what clothes he was going to be wearing after his shower. Turning and making his way to the bathroom he heard noises from his aunt and uncles room but thought it was just his uncle snoring. Harry took a shower and then heard some loud crashing come from down stairs as he was finishing up. When he left the bathroom and went down stairs he then noticed the door was wide open and a strange feeling crept up Harry's neck.

Harry drew his wand and crept silently as possible. When he entered the living room he noticed the furniture over turned and several scorch and damaged items lying on the floor. Harry turned around and bolted up the stairs. He was making a mad dash for his relatives rooms. when as he saw stream of blood from under the doors that Harry's aunt and uncle share a room and from under Dudley's as well he stopped dead in his tracks. When Harry turned around he saw his aunt standing in the hallway covered in blood holding a large kitchen knife in her hand. She raised her arm and plunged the blade into her chest and blood sprayed over Harry. The shocked young man lost his ability to stand he felt backward. Harry hit the floor and his stomach turned as he vomited over the hallway floor. As fast as he could manage, Harry scampered on his hands and feet as he jumped into his bedroom and cast a locking charm on the door.

Harry was blinded by stinging tears as he tried to think of his next course of action. Harry threw everything he thought was important into his school trunk and held it tight as he apparated into the burrow's living room. Ginny and Neville were sitting on a chair together talking softly to each other and Ron was paging through a Quiddage book, while Luna was staring out a window with her dreamy expression.

Harry's unexpected arrival stunned the four teens and Ginny shrieked "Oh my god mum Harry's here and he's been hurt!" Luna slipped off the couch and knelt next to Harry who was shaking and in hysterical tears. Harry didn't even see who was next to him but threw his arms around her. Harry realized that he was holding Luna because he remembered what she smelled like. Shocked and slightly taken aback, she wrapped her arms around him. Ron stood up and was about to say something when Molly Weasley Bolted into the living room with Arthur, Bill, and Charlie. When they got in there Harry was in a strong embrace with Luna Who was visibly worried about Harry as the whole scene was unfolding.

Luna held him tightly as he sobbed in her arms and she whispered soothing words in his ear. "its okay Harry, I'm here for you…" Slowly the sobs lessened and Luna wiped the tears from his face and meet his pained look with a look of sympathy and understanding. Harry hugged her tightly and she hugged him back and laced her fingers in his hair as he whispered "You are always there for me? Really?" Luna nodded and whispered back "For as long as you need me." Harry let go reluctantly, stood up shakily and turned to meet the rest if the Weasley clan. Molly hugged him in a bone crushing embrace that let him wanting a breath of air. Arthur grabbed Harry's shoulders and asked quickly "Harry, What happened?" Harry looked at him and Harry opened his mouth to speak but shivered, lost his strength and fell to the floor where Luna caught him and held him as he passed out.

Tonks apparated in the kitchen and shouted as she ran into the living room out of breath and extremely worried. "Molly…Arthur…Mundungus was killed…Durselys are all dead…Harry's gone missing…" when she saw Harry laying on the floor covered in blood Tonks let out a small squeak and almost fainted. She caught herself and knelt next to Harry and saw the blood was not his. She let out a sigh of relief and told the story of how the death eaters attacked the house and cast the imperious curse on Harry's aunt Petunia who brutally murdered her husband, child and then killed herself.

Luna looked up at them while cradling Harry's head chimed in "Does that mean that the magic protection from Harry's mother is gone now that his aunt is now no long alive?" Arthur nodded unsure of what would happen to the blood protection. He looked visibly worried about what was going to happen to Harry. Walking from the room he said shaken, "Remus needs to know about this." Molly let out a gasp and told the kids to go upstairs and stay with Harry. Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear and cast a spell to move Harry without disturbing him as much as possible. Luna levitated him to an empty bed in the room he always shared with Ron. Luna sat next to him gently caressing his face and smoothed his unruly hair. Ron, Ginny, And Neville looked at Harry and then to Luna who seemed to be the most worried about him. Ron stood up and took out some parchment and wrote a quick note to Hermione telling her the details of what was going on.

Luna began to sweetly sing a lullaby to Harry who seemed to slip into a deeper sleep. Her voice was soft and angelic as she continued to take care of the emotionally wrecked young man Laying next to her.

" Love is surrounding you.

Only you can calm the pain inside.

Vainly the world tries to tears us apart.

Eternity flows slowly by us."

" I will love you forever and a day.

No one could ever stop my love for you."

" Do not worry about tomorrow.

I'm beside you for as long as you need me.

Rest your head on my shoulder.

Every day will slip by gently."

" Never tell me good bye, I cant let go.

Every one tells me your gone, but I don't care.

Entirely yours to hold and to keep…

Don't tell me to let go of you."

Ginny looked at Luna and said "that's so beautiful…Where did you learn it?" Luna turned to her with a tremendous amount of pain in her eyes, "my mother taught it to me…" she turned back to Harry and kissed his forehead before she ran out of the room. Ginny looked worried at the fleeing image of Luna. Neville took her hand and pointed to Harry who was attempting to sit up. Ron turned from the window after he just owled Hermione and saw Harry sitting up. He rushed to him and clasped his shoulder, pulling him into a brotherly hug said "We know what happened…" Harry looked around and a sad look crossed his face and asked "Where's Luna?" Just at that moment Luna appeared in the doorway with a glass of pumpkin juice and vial of a grayish potion from the kitchen. "I'm right here Harry." She walked in the room and set the vial and glass on the bed stand as Harry looked up at her and took her into hug.

Luna was slightly shocked at Harry's sudden need for her but she smiled as he held her. She smiled and wrapped her small arms around him. He let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "Thanks for everything." Luna blushed at his gentle words and felt her heart flutter. Harry sat on the bed and Luna sat next to him. Luna pointed to the potion and sweetly said "That's a potion of deep sleep…I have had to use it for a while since the department of mysteries conflict." Harry looked at her apologetically "I'm so sorry for everything you went through." just then, Bill and Charlie Weasley walked into the room and Bill held a small box in his hands.

Bill walked over to Harry and knelt in front of him. His eyes locked with Harry's, Gently he laid his hand on his shoulder. "These are your parents Wedding and pledge rings, your Aunt was holding onto them and now they are yours." he hugged Harry and left the box on the bed between Harry and Luna. When he stood up and before he left the room he turned and smiled grimly "We will be leaving for 'Headquarters' tomorrow morning. With those final words he turned and went back down stairs with the rest of the adults.

Harry rested his head in his hands and began to weep silently. Harry felt a warm hand rest on his back and his heart skipped a beat. Harry turned to she Luna looking at him and he raised his head slightly. His face was next to hers. His emerald eyes stared into her silver eyes and theirs lips touched slightly. Their eyes closed as the kiss picked up passion and became more heated. Luna's heart ached for his touch and his undying love. Harry held Luna in a loving embrace and hoped he could hold her forever. Luna broke the kiss roughly and stood up shaking her head as raised her hands to her face and ran out of the room.

Hermione arrived at the burrow about an hour after Ron sent the letter. The adults filled her in on the whole story of Harry's relatives demise before she made her way to the stairway up to where everyone was waiting. When she got to the landing at the bottom of the stairs she saw Luna Lovegood run past her in tears. Hermione instinctively followed Luna outside where she witnessed Luna collapse.

Luna fell to her knees in the garden behind the wizarding families house and began to weep softly. Hermione stood behind her and watched her for a second before she sat on the ground next to her. "What's wrong Luna?" Hermione looked at Luna who was struggling to keep her dreamy expression. "Harry kissed me…" Hermione shocked said "Maybe he likes you…" Luna stood up, turned around and started in the direction of the house. Luna stopped in the doorway and said "There is no way that Harry feels that way about me…" Luna walked into the house. There was many worried looks that followed the young Ravenclaw woman. Luna went strait to the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny and laid down in her bed and began to weep silently.

Harry watched her leave and stood up only to be held back by Ron who was obviously worried about him. Harry watched the doorway as if to see Luna come back in a few seconds. Ron helped Harry back down on the bed and said coolly "Since when have you and Luna been a couple?" Harry turned his attention to the three friends in the room and lowered his head "We're not…I mean…I want too…But…I…I Don't know."

Ron nodded his head and Saw some movement in the hallway. It was Luna running into Ginny's room and Hermione followed Luna but came into the room with the other four Gryffindor students. "You kissed Luna?" Hermione was clearly upset. Harry nodded shyly and Hermione came in and sat by him. "do you like Luna?" Harry looked at her in her eyes and she saw the kind of passion the name had on him his feelings were evident. Hermione gently stated "Harry, to go talk to her. She thinks you couldn't like her in the girlfriend kind of way." Harry stood up and walked slowly out of the room and stopped in front of the room Luna was hiding in.

Luna sat on the bed with her favorite dagger poised on her left arm and the blood from her previous cuts began to collect and drip onto the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she pulled the blade across her flesh several more times. She was so lost in the pain she was causing herself that she didn't hear the knocks or the door open. When Harry saw her with the knife in her hand he took three steps to get over to her and grabbed the blade with his bare hand.

The sharp steel blade cut his hand deeply and Harry knelt next to her with tears in his eyes. Luna gazed into his eyes and tears flooded her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry…" Harry dropped the dagger and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Luna, please don't hurt yourself…Icare aboutyou too much for you to do that." Luna's eyes went wide and her sobs stopped and she in a slight whisper asked "You …care aboutme?" Harry's eyes meet hers as he gently held her hands "yes, I docare aboutyou…you were the only person I could think about since we left school."

Luna smiled broadly and she pulled her wand and with a swish the cuts on her arms and Harry's hand healed completely. Harry placed his hands on both sides of her face and wiped away her tears. Luna leaned in and kissed him and Harry eagerly responded by kissing her back. Both of them laid down on the bed together and fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

Hermione and Ginny looked in and saw the young couple asleep and they turned to go to go back to their boy friends. Ginny watched Hermione and asked "When are you going to tell Harry, about you and Ron?" Hermione stopped at the door way and said "I don't know, tomorrow." Both girls laughed and laid with their Boy freinds and fell asleep beside them.


	3. The Attack and The Aftermath

A tall man dressed in a black Trench coat with a pointed inverted cross like shield symbol on the sides, waved his gloved hand in a motion that told the three other men with him to duck down by the stone wall. When the two long haired wizards and one bald wizard knelt down next to him then man leading them whispered urgently, "Now when we infiltrate the building, Kill all the Threats… Leave the innocent ones alone!" The bald one and the shorter haired wizard nodded. The leader looked at the man with Black Hair down to his ankles and grabbed him by the collar. "We are not murderers…we are protectors of the innocent…I know you didn't mean to harm the Woman but it happened. Everyone makes mistakes… We need your skills." the Younger man nodded.

The leader stood up slowly and glanced over the small shoulder high wall to keep out trespassers. Kneeling down again he looked at the bald man, "Any ideas on distraction?" The man smiled tilting his head to the left the tribal tattoos on his skull barely visible in the dark. The leader then looked at the man with dreadlocks and said "this is your first time on mission…try not to get killed." The leader and the tall and agile man leaped over the wall and sprinted across the yard towards the huge manor. The bald man placed is hand on the man next to him and said "Welcome to the Legion." He leaped over the wall followed by the newest member. When they were running the bald man muttered under his breath and a small ball of swirling green flame appeared in his gloved hand. While running at full sprint he threw it at the building right between the leader and the large agile man.

The wall exploded violently in large pieces of brick and green flames, the wall collapsed and the three floors of the home was visible from outside. Both of the men in front kept sprinting at an almost unbelievable speed. When the wall began to crumble they simply jumped out of the way of the falling debris and did a series of flips to make it inside. The Bald man was rapidly approaching when he jumped and levitated himself next to the other two. The fourth member did an impressive feat by apparating around several times with out sound and finally apparating next to the others.

the long haired wizard blew a hole in the floor and jumped down. The bald man disappeared in a shadow and his foot steps were heard on the floor above them. The two remaining wizards took off in the direction of the sounds of people screaming and chaos. The attackers made their way through the expansive and luxurious home in darkness and silence. Rounding the corner the white haired leader saw a dark wizard and cast a spell on the man with out an ounce of mercy or pity. "Xeanosa" the wave of orange erupted from his hand and the spell hit the death eater in the chest. The death eater tried to scream in agony as his ribcage crushed and his lungs and heart exploded in his chest. He fell on the floor dead and the two Members kept running through the house not caring about the dead bodies the ministry would clean up.

There was the sounds of explosions and screaming coming from upstairs but the floor below was completely silent until there was the blast wave of an explosion and yells of pain. The experienced wizard and the new apprentice came into a large open area leading into the ball room. The two wizards burst into the massive ball room and saw the dark lord's high command Lucius Malfoy and his son trying to gain more followers. The dark lord has been over in the united states gathering massive amounts of loyal death eaters since he wants to take control of everything. The leaders eyes burned with intensity as from his hand erupted a purple shockwave that shook the house and hit everyone except the two Malfoy's who managed to apparate away. Unfortunately for the people hit by the spell they were unceremoniously dropped to the ground writhing in pain as every blood vessel in their bodies ruptured. When the room was silent the bald wizard dropped through a hole in the ceiling he just put there.

The bald wizard shook his head "There was six dark wizards I took down… about twenty got away." The white haired man nodded and then out of a shadow the wizard with amazing reflexes appeared wiping a short sword blade clean on his black silk shirt. "I was able to get about twelve and Mcnair will be extremely sore after I stabbed him but about sixteen apparated away." The leader looked at him and scowled "Well I took these forty and one other but I couldn't get Malfoy." Looking at each other they followed the leader into a portal he summoned.

After the portal closed Aurors from the ministry flooded the place and found the grizzly scene. Tonks stood next to moody and Kingsley as the junior Aurors cleaned up the dead while they cleaned and fixed the huge amount of damage done to the house. Kingsley leaned towards Moody and gently stated "Moody this is the eighth scene just like this one, these are professionals we're dealing with." Tonks scowled at the tall black man. "You don't have problem with all these killings do you Kingsley?" The Auror straightened his shoulders "These casualties are people Voldemort was rallying to his cause…any deaths of these American dark witches and wizards just mean they cant attack us in the name of Voldemort!" Kingsley stated a little more forcefully than he wanted too.

Moody stood between the two arguing adults and gruffly snapped "Well, These cases have the same motive and same tactics as the string of attacks in the united states." Tonks tilted her head "You think these are the same people in both cases?" Moody snorted in laughter and smiled his disfigured face even more frightening "I think I know who is behind these precision attacks…" Kingsley watched Moody intently to hear who could pull off such a grand attack. Moody Smiled as if remembering something fondly "The Black Shield Legion are the only ones who could really organize something so elaborate."

Tonks and Kingsley both shuddered visibly at the thoughts of the 'Legion' and how they're the best of the best in the apprehension of dark wizards and how brutal they are. Tonks shook her head "Were they not disbanded when Voldemort was destroyed in the first war?" Kingsley cleared his throat loudly and said " No… they just went underground in the united states and world wide. They are the best and they have been watching Hogwarts and all of the magical schools looking for qualified applicants." Moody looked at him appraisingly and turned to him face to face. "Do you have connections into the Legion?"

The tall man nodded and explained, "I was going to go talking to Dumbledore about headquarters not having enough security. He was in a meeting with the leader of the Legion when I came in. He introduced me to him and the leader has been in contact with me for about a year. He has told me he is beginning to take interest in Harry and the daughter of Ayden Lovegood especially but also in the two youngest Weasley children, Neville Longbottom and miss Granger." Tonks squeaked loudly and said nervously "In what way are they interested in them?" Kingsley shrugged his shoulders and apologetically answered "I don't know but since Dumbledore entered them into the order they will make a stop by the Headquarters sometime…"

Moody's eyes went wide and one of the junior Aurors approached them and reported that all the damage was fixed and the dead was taken way. Moody dismissed the remaining Aurors and said to the two order members "We are going to go to the Weasley's so they know the current situation…I did not know we had relations with the Black Shield legion and that they are order members."

The three members apparated to the Burrow where the order was still on high security there after the attack on the home of the Durselys earlier that day. When they arrived the Order was expecting the three Aurors. Moody interrupted the questions about the latest string of attacks and told them "Kingsley told me some rather helpful information…There are some hidden members in the order." Everyone turned to Kingsley and some scowled at him. Molly Weasley glared at him and coldly asked "Well, who are these hidden members?" Kingsley shrugged his shoulders and stated "The thirteen members of the Black Shield Legion…"

Lupin's eyes went wide and stood up "No way they are murderers!" There was a resounding crack which was someone apparating into the room uninvited. "We are not murders, but keepers of the light and we use those killing curses to stop anymore unnecessary death and violence." The mans voice was gentle and unusually strong. When the order members turned to see who came in Tonks drew her wand and pointed it at him and cast the stunning curse. The man flicked his hand and sent the curse back to her and sent her flying.

The order was pulling their wands until Kingsley stood in front of him and said "leave him alone, He only defended himself when she attacked him." The man extended his hand towards her and cast "Enervate" Tonks stood up and held her wand tightly. Kingsley stepped to the side and said "This is the leader of the Black Shield Legion."

The man was around six and half feet tall, his white hair was tied back into a pony tail reaching his waist. His eyes were silvery gray with a violet ring around the pupil. He was dressed in a fine black silk shirt slightly unbuttoned. His pants were black and loose fitting with two daggers secured at each side of his waist. His hands were covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves that were silver studded and bore a wide pointed inverted cross shape on the backside of his hand. He had tribal tattoos that were visible on his neck and side of his face. His face was expressionless and cold but underlying with gentleness. He bowed gracefully and calmly stated "I'm sorry, My name is Tristan Andromeda Lovegood. This is your home and I apologize for my presence but I just wish to inform you that the Black Shield Legion is joining the fight against Voldemort. We are willing to train Harry and his friends if it is their will."

The room was silent until Lupin approached him and extended his hand to him and said "Well you are in the order so…Welcome. Anything you can help with will be greatly appreciated." The man shook his hand and smiled. Lupin released his hand and said "We will be at headquarters tomorrow come by around noon." Tristan nodded and apparated away. Lupin turned to the order as he sat down tired and frustrated and asked "Bill will you go check on them for me please?" Bill nodded and Fleur followed him out of the room.

The young couple made their way up stairs and parted ways so they both could check the two rooms faster. Bill opened the door to the boys room while Fleur opened Ginny's room. Bill saw Hermione sleeping peacefully in Ron's arms with his hands resting on her midriff. Bill glanced over to the other bed and saw Ginny sleeping next to Neville, where she was cuddling into his arm and chest. The young man smiled and shook his head, "I cant let Mum know about this…" When he closed the door he saw Fleur Leaning against the door frame her arms crossed. Bill came behind her and wrapped his arms around her and saw Harry holding Luna in his protective arms. Luna was grasping Harry tightly in her sleep and the two adults looked at each other and smiled.

They closed the door and entered the kitchen where they reported that they were all sleeping. Lupin nodded and said "Let them sleep they will be busy tomorrow." The order all left and Lupin pulled Bill aside "What is going on with them or do I have to look myself?" Bill shook his head and said "They are sleeping… Luna and Harry are sleeping together and…" Lupin opened his eyes wide in surprise "What are they doing sleeping together?" Bill shook his head again and said "They are just sleeping let them be…" The last remaining Marauder glared at him and sighed heavily "Fine but nothing better happen." With that he used a port key and left. The rest of the Weasleys made their way to bed in preparation for tomorrow.


	4. The Unbreakable Oath

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Luna's angelic face while she was laying next to him. Harry saw a smile even though she was still perfectly asleep. He started to wonder do people normally smile while they sleep? He felt her warmth and felt an incredible feeling of happiness. Luna was the girl that cared about him because he was Harry and not the-boy-that-lived. Harry moved slightly in n attempt to get up without waking the sleeping woman. Luna's eyes flicked open and her silver eyes caught Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Good morning…" the young Ravenclaw sat up and smiled dreamily at him. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw her flash that smile that could melt almost any mans heart. Harry rubbed his hand through his hair in a feeble attempt to tame it. Luna chuckled in a sweet way that made Harry weak in his knees. "Good morning to you too." Luna pulled her knees to her chest and stated "That was the best sleep I have gotten since my mother passed through the veil…" Harry looked at her sympathetically and she smiled slightly different than before but Harry saw the pain in her expression.

Harry stood up and walked to the window where he stared outside with a saddened expression. Luna saw the Pain in the young man and calmly stated "Harry, I'm sorry that you lost your family…You don't deserve to be targeted for that kind of pain." Luna paused for a second and saw Harry lower his head and then continued with more confidence, "you are stronger than you think, to lose what you have and still want to stand and fight." Harry turned to her with a tear rolling down his cheek. Luna let her legs fall to the floor and began swinging them over the edge of the bed. She glanced over towards Harry and smiled crestfallen, "I will stand by you and fight this battle by your side…no matter what happens."

Harry nodded and wiped the tear way before he glanced outside quickly turning back to Luna "Its still early, I was going to go for jog, so I can clear my mind with a little fresh air." Luna stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Her shirt raised slightly and Harry couldn't help but notice the well toned stomach and luscious body that her Hogwarts robes hid away. Harry blushed slightly and turned back to the window until Luna came and stood beside him. She looked up at him and smiled and nodded. "lets go…"

Harry smiled and for no reason at all her grabbed the young woman by her waist and carried her to the floor . Luna's eyes went wide when Harry was on top of her and began to tickle her sides mercilessly. Her mirthful laughter and shrieks of delight roused several people who rushed in to see Harry on top of the Blond haired woman. Luna squirmed and managed to gain the upper hand and pushed Harry back . She tackled him to the floor and startled his waist where she began to extract revenge on him for the 'attack'. Harry attempted to roll out from under her grasp but just opened up new spots for the tickling duel. A small crowd soon gathered in the room, some more amused than others but all seemed to watch the event happening with a sense of humor.

In a few short minutes Harry yelped "I Give!" Luna triumphantly leaned down and looked deep into his eyes and smiled. Harry felt her warmth of her breath and smelled the Lilac scent of her hair. Their two faces came closer and their lips touched lightly. Jolts of a feeling Harry couldn't place, surged through him as she pressed her lips on his harder. Harry felt her tongue sneak out of her mouth in search of his. Harry responded with his tongue on hers and their worlds blurred from the real one. Harry wrapped his arms around her back and Luna slid her hands into Harry's hair. When the kiss was broken their breath was coming in short rasps. Luna sighed contented, "You know, you were the first person I ever kissed." Harry smiled and hugged her tightly to himself.

Their was a burst of cheers and applause coming from near the door way. Harry blushed since he was on his back with Luna straddling his waist when he saw the small audience. Neville was handing Ron a small stack of sickles and heard Neville say under his breath, "Lucky guess…" Hermione was leaning next to Ginny and Fleur who were whispering amongst themselves while throwing glances at Luna and himself. Bill was smiling broadly at Harry while Charlie was still rubbing his eyes sleepily. Luna saw them and smiled. When she stood up she pulled her hair behind her ear and straightened her clothes without a single sign of being embarrassed.

Harry scrambled to his feet and sheepishly kicked his feet at the floor. Looking up he then saw Arthur Weasley smiling at him and Harry turned a few shades redder than Ron's hair. Luna seemed to sense his embarrassment and chimed in happily "Harry and I are going to go for a jog. If you want you can come with." Most of the crowd instantly decided to head back to their rooms and get a few more hours of sleep. Hermione and Neville stayed and they both agreed that they would enjoy going for a jog. When The four young wizards were ready to leave they all placed their wands in special holsters on their wrists that Mad-eye Moody gave them.

They all started to jog along a path that would lead them down a area that is exclusive to wizarding families. Harry was practicing his Occlumency and was now able to produce some powerful mental barriers and shields. Luna tapped Harry's shoulder when she pointed to a home with a dark mark hovering menacingly above it. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his friends. Harry looked back at the house "Hermione please apparate to the burrow and get some help?" when he turned back he saw Neville with his wand out and ready with a fire in his eyes. Luna lost her dreamy look and was now replaced with a serious one. She also had her wand out and stood next to him, Hermione disappeared with a pop.

Harry approached the house and saw the door was blown off of his hinges and the entire downstairs was a complete wreck. Harry turned to his friends and said "Neville search this level, if you find any trouble get out." when he looked at Luna she stepped forward next to Harry and said "I'm going with you." Neville walked into the other rooms while Harry and Luna walked up the stairs. Harry stepped on a stair that creaked loudly and stopped.

The sound of a baby pierced his ears and Harry slowly kept moving in the direction of the sound. Harry opened the door and saw that this room was a nursery. Laying on the floor and propped against the wall was a younger woman. Her white dress was stained red with her blood from a massive gash from her collar bone to her waist on the opposite side. She raised her head and her wand weakly as if she was going to defender her child. She lowered her wand when she saw they were not death eaters. Harry crossed the room and saw she was holding a baby in a blood stained blanket.

The woman glanced between the two and saw the scar on Harry's forehead. "Only Dumbledore, His allies and You are the only people we can count on to save the wizarding world from that monster." Harry knelt down next to her and started to try to perform a healing spell on the badly injured woman. The spell had no effect on her and she smiled slightly but winced in pain. "Please, I'm sorry but please can you do something for me?" Harry nodded as well as did Luna. Harry looked at her sympathetically and asked "what do you want us to do?" The woman coughed up a large amount of blood and rasped, "take an unbreakable wizards oath to take care of her…" Harry blinked for second in shock and said "I'm not old enough to adopt her and I don't know anything about babies…" The woman rasped with less breath than before "Please, she has no living relatives and she needs someone…Please…" Harry nodded and took the infant from her and the woman looked at Luna and whispered "Please help him raise my little Sarriaha…" Luna nodded grimly and stated "Harry and I will take care of Sarriaha for you we promise" the woman pointed over towards the bag over in the corner and coughed, "Everything she will need is in there…" She turned to the baby girls and kissed her forehead "I love you Sweetheart…" the woman's hand fell to the floor and her chest stopped moving in her labored breaths.

Luna glanced at Harry who had a tears in his eyes. He turned towards the bag and summoned it to himself. Luna studied his actions and stood in front of him as he levitated a white sheet form the crib over the fallen mothers body. He turned his attention to the young child and tears flowed down his face. Harry whispered "Just like me…" and Luna understood why this is so hard for him. She stood next to him and placed her hand on his back in a comforting fashion. Neville entered the room and saw Harry holding a child and Luna consoling Harry. He stood next to Harry and spat angrily "there are three…casualties…downstairs, two of them are children!" Neville said the last word with so much venom that Harry turned to face him.

Harry was about to leave when Tonks walked into the room followed by Kingsley. "Wotcher, Harry!" Her hair was bubblegum pink and she saw him holding the child and her normal cheerful expression turned to a unreadable one. She strode forward while Kingsley went downstairs to deal with the other unfortunate people effected in this attack. Tonks was reaching for the child when Harry turned slightly to prevent her from taking her. Tonks became agitated after several more attempts to take the child each time Harry was able to avoid her. Finally Tonks asked "Why wont you let me take her to the ministry so we can find her family." Harry stated coldly "You will not take Sarriaha…" Tonks shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Luna. Luna serenely said "Harry and I took an Unbreakable Wizard oath to raise her…Besides the mother told us she had no more family left." Tonks went pale and shouted "You did what!"

When Tonks shouted, Sarriaha began to cry and Harry started to pacify the infant which took a few minutes in which Tonks was completely silent. Moody stepped into the room and smiled at Harry which made his face seem more disfigured than ever. Moody gruffly commented "Well Potter, You always would do whatever you wanted…No one could tell you to do anything." Harry smiled after he realized Moody just gave him a compliment. Tonks was still staring at Harry and Luna in disbelief. Kingsley appeared behind moody and Said "Harry, I think you and your friends should take little miss potter to the burrow." Harry nodded and moody held out an old bandana and told them to say Moody's Motto. When everyone was holding on Harry spoke clearly "Constant Vigilance!"

The older wizards felt the familiar tug behind their navels and arrived in the Weasleys living room where half of the order of the phoenix was waiting for their return. When they arrived Sarriaha began to cry because of the strange form of travel. Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur all crowded Harry when they heard the baby crying in his arms. The room broke out in different conversations and Hermione took the child from Harry's arms who seemed little apprehensive about anyone holding her. Harry sat on the couch and Luna sat next to him. Remus knelt in front of Harry and Arthur stood next to Harry looking down at him. Lupin Looked Harry in the eyes and asked "Where did the little girl come from?" Harry replied simply "From the house that Neville Luna and I entered looking for survivors. Arthur smiled "Well you seem to have found one, but don't you think you should have let the Aurors take her to the ministry so they can locate her remaining family?"

Harry stood up his temper rising and said savagely "I took an oath to raise her and that's what I will do…" Harry walked over to where the Infant was and took her into his arms and his anger drained from him almost instantly. When he turned to the surprised group of people he seemed be smiling and talking to the infant happily. Sarriaha had been crying since she arrived and when Harry picked her up from Hermione's arms she stopped and began to giggle when Harry allowed her grab his finger and play with it. The room was silent as Harry summoned the bottle from the baby bag and tapped it with his wand to fill it with milk and began to feed the young child. He sat next to Luna who watch Harry Happily with her trademark Luna expression. Lupin looked at his watch and noticed it was almost nine in the morning he told everyone to gather their belongings and go to Headquarters.

Soon most of the people present had already left to go to Headquarters or to their personal engagements. Harry looked over at Luna and smiled "You can go pack…I've got her under control." Luna smiled back at him and stated dreamily "I've already packed…" Harry nodded and rested the young girl on his shoulder and began to burp her. She spit up a little on Harry's shoulder and fell a sleep quickly in his arms. Luna pulled her wand and cleaned up Harry's shirt and the baby blanket.

When everyone was packed and ready to go they all brought their trunks down. The order transported their trunks and Harry Apparated to headquarters with Sarriaha and Luna. When everyone arrived, Molly Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Tonks headed upstairs. Luna took Sarriaha from Harrys arms and he was about to state his obvious apprehension about her leaving his sight. Luna Smiled and kissed him gently on the lips and said "We are taking her upstairs and are going to turning one of the rooms into a Nursery." Harry glanced at his watch and realized it was 11:45 Harry felt his stomach tell him he was hungry. He was walking towards the kitchen until Bill and Charlie called him over to them and into the study.

Bill looked at Harry and asked "Harry do you know what the Black Shield Legion is? Harry shook his head "No, Who are they?" Bill nodded and continued "The Black Shield Legion is a very powerful Anti-Dark wizard organization. They have been initiated into the Order Of The Phoenix and have a desire to train you and your friends for the final battle." Harry was speechless until Charlie added "The Legion is VERY powerful and you will be meeting with the leader in the kitchen at noon so we just wanted to let you know about your meeting." Both of the Weasley boys walked out of the room but bill stopped and turned to look at Harry. "One more thing, the leader is someone I knew when I was in Hogwarts…His name is Tristan Lovegood…He's Luna's brother." Bill walked out and left Harry with his mind reeling.

Harry walked out of the study and into the living room and saw Lupin call him into the kitchen. Harry walked to Lupin who was obviously distressed and led him into the kitchen. When Harry entered the kitchen he saw an intimidating man dressed in black his long hair was tied back in a pony tail reaching ha waist and it was pure white. His eyes were a dull silver gray eyes that matched Luna's perfectly. When Harry sat down he was Smiling at him. The man's voice was gentle but strangely savage. "Greetings, Mr. Potter I am Tristan Lovegood, and as you already know I am Luna's brother. Bill Weasley probably told you that already though didn't he? Anyways, I have to ask you if you are interested in being trained by the Black Shield Legion?

Harry thought for a second and asked "What do you want to teach us?" Tristan smiled broadly and said "We will teach you wandless magic, powerful offensive and defensive magic and Various other training courses." Harry nodded knowing full well that they could teach them valuable magic skills. Harry kept his voice steady and asked "How long will this training take?" Tristan fiddled with his sleeve cuffs and calmly stated "For the complete effectiveness of our training it will take around four months." Harry was a little concerned about the amount of time he will be unable to search for the remaining horcruxes. Harry nodded again and smiled "Who do you want to train?" Tristan smile faded slightly but answered "We want to train you, and my sister the most you two show the most promise but we want to train Ronald Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and a Mister Neville Longbottom." Harry replied immediately "I cannot answer for anyone except myself but I am sure that they will want too…" Tristan grinned shyly "I was wondering if I could talk to my sister?" Harry felt Lupin place his hand on his shoulder and said "Why don't you go get her."


	5. Luna's brother arrives

Harry slowly stood up and walked across the kitchen and came to the door. Harry stopped and turned back to Tristan who seemed to be extremely nervous. Harry pushed the door open and walked out into the living room. Harry glanced around the room and saw the still somewhat depressing looking interior. On the couch in the corner of the room by the fire place He saw to of the closest friends he has from Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny talking animatedly about something he probably didn't want to know. Not to far from them Harry noticed That Ron and Neville were in the middle of a very deep wizard chess game. The two players were watching each other with anticipation for the next person to make their move.

Harry Smiled inwardly and said under his breath, "This is how people should be able to live…No fear to control them…" Harry felt himself become a little more resolved to defeat Voldemort. Harry turned to go up the stairs to find Luna. Harry took one more quick glance at his House mates and added as an after thought. "I will defeat him for them… for Sarriaha…for the order…for the rest of the world…and mostly for Luna." Harry started up the stairs and made mental note to himself to remove the house elf heads. The painting of Mrs. Black was silent for the moment but Harry also wanted to remove that vile painting as well.

When Harry reached the upstairs landing he was flooded by painful memories of this house and its former occupants. Harry put up a mental shield and ejected the invading memories from his thoughts. As he made his way down the hallway past his room and the room that belonged to his godfather Sirius He heard a soothing lullaby floating from the room right after his.

Harry stopped in the open door way and saw how well Molly and the other women transfigured the room into a nursery. The room was no longer dark and drab as the walls were a mix of maroon and blue with silver and gold trim. The furniture was a warm and welcoming and the floor was a soft cream carpeting. Luna was sitting in a rocking chair next to the crib and was leaning over the edge. She was gently caressing Sarriaha's head while she continued to sing her gentle lullaby.

"Sleep little one peacefully, Lay down your head.

Dream of a dream so it may come true.

I will be here beside you through the night.

Let the wind rock you into a deep sleep.

Bird sing and the animals wait for you to wake,

My little princess of the woods we wait."

Harry watched her and tears crept into his eyes but wiped them away. Harry stepped into the room before Luna looked up, saw him and smiled before turning back to Sarriaha. Harry walked quietly over to her before he knelt next to her and kissed her on the side of her neck lovingly. She giggled slightly and Looked at Harry in the eyes when she asked in whisper, "Harry how many kids do you want?" Harry blushed and stuttered, "I don't know…Four…That sounds about right." Luna smiled brightly and stated "That's how many I want…" Harry blushed even harder his face only a shade or two from The Weasleys hair color. Luna then glanced at Sarriaha and asked "do you think our kids will be as cute as Sarriaha?" Harry's eyes went wide and his jaw hung open shocked. Luna saw the look on his face and saw his face get even more red if that's at all possible. Luna chuckle quietly and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry was in total shock.

Harry then remembered why he had come upstairs in the first place. Harry Gazed into Luna's eyes and asked "Luna…Why didn't you ever tell me you have brother?" Luna's eyes went wide and tears instantly came to those large gray orbs of hers. Luna struggled to make her voice work as he barely choked, "How do you know about him?" Harry moved to take her hands in his when she moved quickly as if she was suddenly afraid to have Harry touch her. Harry looked slightly hurt and Luna allowed him to take her hands and said "I think you should follow me…" Luna was obviously confused, scared and was trying to use her Ravenclaw intellect to understand what was going on. Harry had led her out of the room by her hand and was walking down the stairs when the four Gryffindor's notice Harry was pulling Luna towards the kitchen.

Hermione asked the couple "Harry what's going on?" Harry glanced at her but said nothing. When they reached the door to the Kitchen Harry stopped and turned to face her. Harry smiled and said "I'm here for you…" Luna seemed perplexed for moment before glancing between the door and Harry. Luna tilted her head and said "Harry…" she pushed past him and entered the kitchen.

When she saw the man she swayed slightly but caught her sense of Balance. She walked towards him and looked into his eyes and his hair but then stepped back and asked "If you are Tristan then how did you get the scar on your Right knee?" Harry was surprised by this but said nothing as he took a seat by Lupin. The man smiled s if remembering a fond memory. He then stated calmly, "I got the scar on my knee when you and I went on a search for the rare 'Rygamuffin'. We were in the moon lily valley back in Otterly Saint Catchpole When we were climbing a rock wall to the bottom of the gorge. You started to fall and when I rushed to catch you I hit my knee hard. We did find them there and we took a picture of them so we could show father and we never told anyone but him the truth of their existence."

Luna squeaked loudly and ran to him and threw her arms round him in hug that could make the ones that Mrs. Weasley gave look weak. She held him tightly as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Tristan looked down t her and wiped the tears from her eyes. Luna choked out, "Why did you leave? I…I…Thought that you…Were…Dead…" Luna began to cry even harder before Tristan rubbed her back and Answered, "I'm so very sorry Luna but I was in the Black Shield Legion. I was helping them to track down many dark wizards in America. Now I have a new mission in the Legion. I'm supposed to train Harry and you specifically. Then I can also train the Four listening at the door…in many powerfulful arts that I have mastered."

Tristan turned to Lupin and said "Will you allow them in? I know they are listening to us so I want to ask them right away." Lupin waved his wand and the door opened and revealed the four Gryffindor house mates leaning against the door. Ron and Neville fell forward into the kitchen when the door opened they were sprawled out on the floor. Hermione stood up and straightened out her skirt and stepped into the kitchen. Ginny walked in next the Hermione as she stepped over the form of her brother and stood next to the table. Neville and Ron stood up quickly and stood next to the other two women.

Tristan motioned for everyone to sit at the table. When the whole group of teens were comfortable Tristan stood up and turned his back to the table. When he turned back to them he was wearing a serious expression. His voice was very strong s he dressed them, "I am here representing the Black Shield Legion's interest in you six. We are willing to place our resources into training you in many secret and powerful arts. We need to have absolute certainty on your decision to be trained or not."

When he finished Harry stood up and looked at his friends with a strong smile. Harry extended his hand towards Tristan and stated "Anything I can do to rid the world of that monster I am willing to go through." Tristan smiled and took his hand in joyful handshake. When Harry pulled his hand away, Tristan gave a pair of gloves exactly like the ones he himself wears to him. Luna smiled dreamily at her brother and extended her hand to him and shook his hand. he gave her a pair of gloves like the ones Harry was holding and she and Harry sat back down and turned to their friends..

Hermione eagerly shook Tristan's hand and when she pulled her hand away she began to inspect the gloves Tristan handed her. Ron smiled weakly and shook the intimidating man's hand and sat down next to Hermione. Neville Stood up and glanced at the people who had befriended him and turned to Tristan and shook his hand strongly. Neville held out the gloves that were now in his hands admiring them. Ginny shook Tristan's hand and sat down with the gloves she received in her lap.

Tristan smiled and said "We will come for you six when we are ready to accept you into the Guildhall, at which time your training will begin." With a wave of his hand the man summoned a full sized trunk for each of the six new recruits. Tristan pointed to the trunks and stated, "Everything you need for your training is in those chests, and you might want to get used to the Legions uniforms."

Tristan pulled out a bag and stated "hold out your hands" the teens did so curiously. Tristan reached into the bag and pulled out six silver rings with a black onyx placed in gold with blue glowing inscriptions. Tristan handed one to each of them and said "When you put those rings on they will bond to your skin permanently. You will be a part of the shield legion for life. These rings act as an emergency port key to the guildhall. The inscriptions will form the initials of the members in your party and they will glow blue when healthy but if you become hurt they will turn red. if you have been captured they will flash yellow rapidly and if you are killed they will turn black, however If you become mortally injured and you have a chance to be saved the port key will activate instantly. They also allow limited non-verbal communication. If you are captured the ring will show where you have been taken and you will be linked to the global map at the guildhall and then the ring will port key you back to safety." when he finished explaining Harry and everyone else put them on without a second thought.

Tristan walked over to Luna and pulled her into a strong brotherly embrace and whispered, "I will see you soon, Sister" Tristan bowed graciously and disappeared in a wisp of shadows. Hermione squeaked loudly and almost screamed "How can he just disappear like that?" Ron shook his head disapprovingly.

Luna and Harry walked out of the kitchen with their chests to their room. Hermione and Ron choose a room across from the one Ginny and Neville choose and brought their chests with them. Luna and Harry rested their trunks on the floor by the edge of the bed and opened them. Luna pulled out a pair of black cargo pants with the Black Shield Legion symbol on the sides of the legs in red. Luna then pulled out a white undershirt and black short sleeve tactical shirt with the Black Shield Legion symbol on the right sleeve and her level of placement in the Legion on the left sleeve. Her name was Sewn in a White thread on her right breast.

Harry found very much the same uniform as Luna's with exception for it was tailored for a male. Harry found a silver amulet of the Legion's crest on a silver chain. When he examined the rest of the items he found a small maroon bag and a set of short swords each inscribed with his name on special belt that allowed then to be crossed behind his back.

Harry and Luna changed into their uniforms. Harry strapped on his swords and Luna Placed her belt and daggers on her waist. When they put on the necklaces they felt comfortable as if the heat outside was not even there. When Harry looked inside the bag he saw a massive amount of gold Galleons and silver sickles but the bag weighed nothing and it seemed that there was more money in the bag than what should fit. Luna was looking in the mirror when they heard Ron exclaim "Bloody Hell!" Harry noticed that there was another six uniforms in the chest as he closed it. When He turned and saw Luna he noticed she was wearing the gloves and the ring was completely visible through the gloves. Harry slid on his gloves and felt a surge of strength from them.

Luna took Harry's hand, "lets go wait downstairs." They walked down stairs and saw Neville and Ginny standing in the living room sharing an intimate moment. When they parted Ron and Hermione came down the stairs behind them and Hermione commented "These uniforms are Militaristic Aren't they?" Everyone started laughing much to Hermione's Annoyance. The six sat down in the living room reading various books on defense and playing wizard chest which Luna beat Ron at twice and claimed "it was a matter of beginners luck."

There was a loud set of pops and Tristan appeared in the living room. Tristan nodded and spoke gently "We are ready for you now at the guildhall." The six teens stood up and Harry answered "We're ready." Tristan smiled and said "Just touch the ring and you will be port keyed there instantly, when you arrive the first thing is you will be introduced to the Legion and to your teachers." The six teens glanced at each other and teleported themselves to the guildhall together.


	6. The Guildhall and Introductions

When the six teenagers all appeared they immediately saw how wealthy the Black Shield Legion is. The room they appeared in was massive with enormous white marble pillars jutting up to the extravagant cathedral style ceiling some 150 feet above their heads. The twin stairways on either side of the room lead to large carved and finely crafted oak doors. The trimmings on all the doors and railings were of silver inlaid with gold. Harry noticed the enormous set of double black onyx doors carefully in scripted with gold writing.

The six teens were spinning in circles taking in the amazing sights when they heard the sound of someone apparating. When they turned they saw Tristan standing at the stairwell on the right side of the room. He spread his arms and said "This is the guildhall." He then turned his back and said "Time to meet your new instructors…Follow me please."

They all followed him through the door way into a large room with an enormous Fine veneered wooden table that was three times the size of the tables at Hogwarts. At the end of the table to the left and right were two more sets of doors. The group followed Tristan through the door on the left. As they entered the room there was a group of men and women talking in a group. There was four women and five men standing there dressed in the same uniforms that the six new recruits were wearing only they had their ranking on their arms.

The eight operatives stopped talking and looked at the six approaching new members. When they stopped in front of them Tristan extended his hand towards Harry and said "This is Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Weasley, his sister Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger." When Tristan finished introducing the teens he stated, "I m in need of rest. After you meet with the ruling members of the Legion, you may retire to your rooms if you wish… or you can explore the guild hall. The only rooms that re off limits re other members rooms."

Tristan walked away but stopped and turned to Harry and Luna and said "Sarriaha is in the room next to yours. She is sleeping peacefully so feel free to enjoy yourselves." Tristan turned and disappeared through the doorway. When they turned back towards the nine high ranking officers one of the men extended his large muscular hand towards Harry.

The man was about six and a half feet tall and was probably around Two hundred pounds. His hand shake was powerful and his voice was gentle as he introduced himself. "Greetings, I am Nathan. You need not address me in any formal way." His hair was short black and in messy spikes. His eyes were a light ice blue that pierced you just looking at them. He turned slightly and said "This is my partner…Kenneth."

Another large man stepped forward and extended his hand to them and vigorously shook them. His grand smile was warm and inviting. His voice had a slight rasp as he spoke "How do you do, but please just call me Kenney, I don't do formality." His dark brown hair was cut at the jaw line so his brown eyes were covered by his bangs. There was a visible scar on the right side of his face from his fore head over his eye and down his cheek to his jaw. He noticed Harry's reaction to his scar and said "sometime I might tell you the story behind this." as he pointed to it.

The three women began silently talking to each other. A man around five and a half feet tall and light muscular build came forward and smiled. "Hello my name is Gabriel and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." His eyes were a deep emerald green and his long blond hair was tied back in a pony tail. His voice was soft and melodic. His movements were graceful and precise almost as if a dance. When he turned he introduced his Partner. "This is Benjamin" The man that stepped forward was taller than Gabriel. He was bald and had tribal tattooing on his skull. His eyes were startling for his one Blue eye and his one green one. "I'm also pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm looking forward to Training with you."

When the men finished introducing themselves The tallest woman came forward and shook their hands in a very formal way and introduced herself, "I am Teysa, I work in the infirmary with my twin sister Kaili. She is tending to Sarriaha right now but she looks the same as me but she is more carefree and far less formal." Teysa moved some of her long brown hair behind her ear. Her small silver rimmed glasses just seem to increase her beauty. Her eyes are soft and blue as the morning sky. She extended her hand towards the young woman with long black hair and violent hazel eyes. "That is Andréa, she doesn't like to talk much but she knows how to fight, and the woman next to her is Gem." Gem was the same height as Andréa but had blond hair to her waist and Gorgeous blue eyes. Both girls waved. Teysa then said "the other three should be returning soon."

Almost as soon as she finished speaking Two operatives burst through the door The woman was about Five and a quarter feet tall and lithe. She had waist length Black hair and Dull green eyes filled with fury. She was covered in dirt and a small amount of blood but was covered in bruises and cuts. Her clothes were tattered and torn. The man following her was even taller than Nathan but much more agile and nimble. His Hair was black and smooth down to his ankles and in a tight braid. His eyes devoid of emotion a cold gray." He was covered in a large amount of blood and walked with a slight limp. He had a large gash on his side and on his left leg.

The man's voice was cold and savage but extremely educated. "Teysa…Kiko was killed…his body is in the infirmary." Teysa nodded solemnly, "I will take care of it." with that she left the room with the two arrivals following her out. Nathan raised his hand towards the two who just entered the room and left and said to the six teens, "That man is the second in charge and as brutal as they come. His name is Adam and that woman who was with his is his wife Jessica. Call her Jess she hates anything but that, only Adam can call her anything different only talk to Adam if you need to. He is the busiest person in the Legion. He goes on almost every mission, he was the one who recruited Tristan. Adam was actually supposed to take over the Legion but he forfeited it when he accidentally killed a young woman with his rage after his last partner got killed in the United States."

Hermione raised her hand and Nathan said "You don't need to raise your hand this is not Hogwarts." Hermione blushed slightly and said "Is it true that Voldemort is recruiting and rallying the dark wizards around the world to his cause?" Gabriel Lowered his head and said "Yes that is correct…He has by my calculations around six million followers…more than enough to crush most of the wizarding world."

Harry was shocked and asked "Why hasn't he attacked then?" Kenny answered, "Because we are there to stop him every step of the way." Ron asked "How many members are there in the Legion?" Gem's voice was sweet and alluring as she Stated, "There are now only twelve High Operatives and around a thousand lesser members."

Andréa Smiled and said "Let me show you to your rooms. Your training begins at Four tomorrow morning be ready." She lead them back through the main hall and up the left side stair well. She explained there are several weight training rooms, a full gym, two libraries, recreational and other various training rooms. When she pointed out the rooms their rooms were right next to each other and The nursery for Sarriaha is accessible from Harry and Luna's room.

Andréa pointed to a door across from Harry and Luna's room and said "There are bookshelves and various games in there with a fire place and plush couches and chairs." With that she turned and walked back the way they came from. they checked out their rooms and found that all their belongings have been moved into their rooms. Eventually everyone but Harry and Luna all made their way into the recreational lounge where they noticed there was butterbeer and all sorts of Wizarding candy and treats. There was an enchanted Wizards chess game that didn't require two people to play and many other amenities.

Harry and Luna Stepped Through the archway that leads into Sarriaha's nursery and saw Teysa's twin sister Kaili. When they entered Kaili stood up out of the oak rocking chair and strode over to them. "You have a very beautiful Daughter…I'm Kaili, but of course you know that don't you. Well, she is about to wake and want something to eat and maybe a diaper change. Have fun you two." she left the nursery and closed the door. When they came to the crib they saw Sarriaha open her eyes and reach for them.

Luna picked her up and smiled as she giggled loudly. Luna held her close as she swirled and sang sweetly to her. Luna laid her down and asked for Harry's help to change her diaper. Harry was oblivious as to how but Luna showed him and Harry took the bottle that had been enchanted to always be full and began to feed her. When she had her fill Harry burped her and the two 'parents' played with her until she yawned and slowly fell asleep listening to Luna's Lullaby. When she fell sleep the two left the room quietly and found their friends in the lounge across from their rooms. They all enjoyed themselves until Ten and they all returned to their rooms for some much needed sleep.

As Luna and Harry stripped their clothes off and put on their pajamas they were smiling. When they laid down to sleep Luna turned her back to Harry and pushed up against him. She could feel his warmth and she felt safe and warm in his arms as he hugged her close to him. Luna turned her head slightly and whispered, "I love you Harry…" Harry smiled and kissed her gently on the lips and Whispered, "I love you too, Luna. Good night." Luna yawned and said "Good night." They closed Their eyes and Fell into a sleep that they could wake up for Sarriaha if she started


End file.
